


Pretty Okay

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, M/M, cake really is great, chole has a fan base, connor is trying to be helpful, fowler can be decent too, getting fixed is good, hank is a decent cop alright, idk how to tag, mushy is okay sometimes, nines has emotions, no really plot happens just in talking, plot happens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Chloe is back from being kidnapped, and with some ideas of maybe the set up of the local mob. Fowler can take a reason for not flipping a lid and go with it pretty smoothly because yes they are short staffed and firing Reed would be too much paperwork. Gavin can flip people off with both hands now and it is great, even if first he has to turn around and almost shake Nines.





	Pretty Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a couple of days late, not my fault! Kind of my fault? Trying my hand at this dating thing in life and it is weird and good and took up my days off, but then got like writing withdraw so balance is good, yep. Plus totally got hit with a good way to expand the plot as this goes, so here is another dive into hint of plot and then feels!

Elijah was lively again. That was the first thing that really stood out. Gavin tried to not smile at that little detail. Alright it sucked when the asshole was all moopy and shit. Now Eli was practically glued to Chloe’s side, staring at her like she might disappear. It was oddly adorable. 

They had taken over the meeting room. It was large enough that Eli could bring his toys and it kept them out of the way of the main bullpen. What sucked was the large glass wall. Gavin felt like he was in a zoo, too many eyes peering in. 

“It has to be an android running things, that is the only reason I think it would matter what model I am.” Chloe was trying to explain how she had gotten away, and it was bizarre as hell. 

They had just let her go. Hell apparently there had even been an apology. Made no fucking sense. These guys were just fine with kidnapping humans or androids, with hunting down ST200’s to leave on grisly display, but then just.. what go ‘oh oops our bad’. 

“Explain your reasoning behind that thought if you could?” The question was from Fowler. He looked stressed and rightly so. But he was there and he was listening. Gavin maybe sometimes thought he was a dick but he cared and he tried. Right now that meant a lot. 

Chloe looked bashful and glanced down, shy suddenly. 

“Ah hell.” Gavin cut in and smirked when all heads turned towards him. “Chlo’ has something of a fan following really, among most androids anymore. All sorts of names too, The First, The Mother and so forth.” Made sense suddenly, yeah okay, mob boss was an android. 

Elijah had to make her a scrambler so she read as an ST200 if she went in public on her own anymore. It was kind of pathetic really. She had stepped into the limelight with Elijah to try to sort out the remains of CyberLife and instead gotten a fan base. 

“I had heard about that. I doubt a human leader would care the difference if she was an ST verse being the RT. However that could mean everything to another android.” Why was Connor in the room again?

Gavin caught Nines eyes and they shared an eye roll. 

“I did ask them to stop targeting ST models?” Chloe shrugged on that and turned her attention to cutting herself a slice of cake. Pretty much trying to move on from being the center of the conversation. 

“Oh, can you eat as well?” Again, why was Connor in the room? He was like an easily distracted puppy really, needing to be where the action was. He even drifted over to her looking oh so hopeful. 

Fowler rubbed at his brow before sighing, “So we have a mob that moved here in the mess of the evac and they just decided to play with us because, what? Because they learned Reed’s an android? Because they are bored? If they are so fucking bored they can turn themselves in.” Snapped words, his palm hitting the table with a solid thunk. 

Nines shifted slightly and Gavin slid attention back to him, really the android never wasted action so that had been meant to draw attention. “They only started lashing out on learning about Detective Reed’s status, likely it means something more to whomever is leading this group. Possibly an android that was meant to seamlessly blend in with humans but failed at the task, that would give something of a grudge to lean on.” 

Huh. That was something. Given they had a lot of nothing right now, something was better than nothing. 

Elijah finally wandered over to Gavin, arm in hand. A new shiny arm even that was not going to match at all with the rest of Gavin. Fuck it, having two arms again would be great. Leaning over to try to tilt better towards the light had him almost toppling from the chair. Balance was a bitch when missing weight on one side. 

It was of course Nines that shoved him back and then just left Gavin leaning against him. Elijah gave a snort of amusement but at least got to work without saying anything. 

“Alright so lets use that then.” Anderson speaking up was a surprise, so far he had stayed in the back, cut off and leaning against a wall looking annoyed. “See if it’s true. Get Reed all patched up and back to his normal gruff assholeish ways, ignore the whole shit of his being whatever and act like nothing is different.” A shrug, “See if mob-boss gets his panties in a twist over it and lashes out again.” 

Right, Anderson used to be a damned good cop. If Gavin would stop lying to himself then maybe Anderson still was a good cop, maybe. 

Fowler glared a moment before just giving in, “Know what, fine, too fucking short staffed anyway. Reed I expect you at your desk at 8am sharp tomorrow, end of story. Now get out.” 

The fucker swiped a slice of cake on his way out, as casual as could be. Sometimes Fowler was okay. 

“Don’t get kidnapped.” Blunt words from Anderson as he shoved out the room, Connor on his heels. Gavin raised a hand and gave a single finger wave. 

There was a hissing click and then Gavin was clenching teeth as an array of messages flew across his vision. “Ow, fuck, warning would have been nice you ass.” Growled words as he swatted at his brother, with his new shiny arm even. 

“Oh please, that could not have hurt.” Eli had pulled smoothly out of the way, of course he had, and looked terribly pleased with himself. “So what I got from this is that I can go find a hotel and sleep.” 

“And shower.” Smooth words from Chloe as she drifted back over, licking icing off her fingers, “Shower first, you still smell like smoke and gun powder.” 

Elijah faked a gasp, hand to his chest, “Are you saying I smell my dearest Chloe?” Gavin snorted on that, shaking his head at the drama of the moment. 

“Drop me a text when you get settled.” Was all Gavin had to say to that, shooing them both out as he curled his new fingers. 

Elijah gave a wave and Chloe blew a kiss and really that was pretty normal. Normal after all this mess. 

“Alright, means we can go too then, huh.” God he was looking forward to a shower. Was nice to be able to stand on his own too. 

There were still some warnings messages that Gavin ignored. Minor problems physically. More issues where he ripped through his coding in a panic to just get functioning and focused. Problems for later. 

Shoved Nines lightly when the android did not stand, “Hey, you coming?” Yeah sure they could stay and do work or something. But why? Better go home and rest up, come in tomorrow ready for the day. 

Nines looked up at him and Gavin knew exactly how this was going to go. There was something shuttered in Nines’ eyes, the cold gray a little more closed off and careful. Set of his shoulders too square and spine too straight. 

“Nope. Nope, none of that second guessing crap, if I get bitched at for negative thoughts then I can gripe at you for them too.” 

“It is my fault they found out that you are not human.” He sounded so very sure of that, sometimes for the top-of-the-line android Nines was pretty dumb. 

Gavin stared at him a second, giving him a chance to maybe figure it out, then sighed. “Right, because you shoot me, how did I forget that detail. Wait, no, you were being shot at. Pretty sure I got in the way of that all on my own.” 

And would do it all over again if he had to. Gavin knew what would have happened if he had not acted. And not he had not thought about it, there was no debating the possibilities. Had simply known what was about to happen and acted. 

“All this is nothing, what would have happened if I just stood there like an idiot, huh? You would be dead, I still would have been grabbed and they still would have found out and things still would have gone to shit except worse because you would be fucking dead.” 

So sure, Gavin was not thrilled for being outed, but it was what it was. They both should have called backup for visiting that warehouse. Seriously though Gavin was pretty sure he would do it all over again the same if he had a chance. Things had changed because of that. 

Yeah some of the change was bad and annoying. He knew there would still be fall out, from coworkers and from Fowler still. Others had been hurt, that first ST200 Mandy was dead, Anita still needed repairs. Eli and Chloe had to go house shopping apparently. A lot of bad shit happened. 

Still. Gavin offered a hand out and glared. “Come on, I really do want to go home, and you are staying with me, remember. This is a great chance for me to try to talk you into washing my back.” 

Nines looked terribly unamused on that but at least took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet. “Okay.” 

Okay. That was fine. Perfect even. Otherwise Gavin was going to have to figure out how to kidnap an android that was stronger, faster and smarter than him. Was pretty sure that would have sucked. 

Nines did not give him his hand back, instead did the sappy thing of tangling their fingers together. Before maybe Gavin would have bitched, would have pulled away. Right now it was fine. If someone really wanted to stare or call him a sap then they fucking could. Right now he was going home after a shity day with his boyfriend. 

Was not till they were outside that Gavin remembered a small detail. “Shit, no truck, right, fuck.” How had he forgotten that small detail, the truck was likely totaled, needed to look into that. Do all the normal things in life, call his insurance company, get a rental, normal crap like that. 

Nines chuckled softly, “I already called a cab, it is due in less than two minutes.” Because hey one of them at least was smart and remembered this shit. 

So Gavin just nodded and leaned against Nines for the moment. Really over all this had not gone too bad. It was a hot mess sure, but it could have been worse, this was… well this was pretty okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo holy crap guys you are all amazing, every time I glance at kudo's on previous parts of this I am blown away. I love you all, seriously! <3 Next chapter is either going to be mushy or actiony.... I mean maybe both? Could aim for both.... -hums-


End file.
